In the prior-art abrasive material packages such as disclosed in the German Patent Application No. 2 926 340, all abrasive disks are provided with a protective covering on their adhesive-coated side and are joined into a connected unit by means of separate adhesive-coated carrying bands, whereat each band is attached to the protective coverings of two adjoining abrasive disks. In the embodiment in which the abrasive disks are arranged in a bundle with their abrasive-coated faces facing in the same direction, each carrying band is folded in Z-form, whereat the length of the free portion of the carrying band equals the diameter of the disk. The bundle is inserted into a dispenser box with the abrasive-coated faces facing downwards. The dispensing of a disk is carried out with the lid of the dispenser in an opened position, whereby the carrying bands and the protective coverings are removed from the rigid abrasive disks when a carrying band is drawn around the front edge of the lid. The dust protection properties of such a dispenser are very negligible.
From the British Patent Specification 1 497 355 a method of storing and subsequently separating flat objects as well as a device for carrying out the method is known. The flat objects are stored substantially as disclosed in the introduction part of this specification. The dispenser opening of this prior-art device is positioned in the upper portion of a vertical side wall having no means to prevent more than one flat object to be dispensed simultaneously through the dispener opening. If self-adhesive abrasive disks or sheets were stored in such a device there would be no guarantie that only one disk or sheet were dispensed simultaneously through the dispenser opening.